Switched Personalities
by NintendoGal55
Summary: A Science experiment causes Naruto and Sasuke to switch personalities! Now Sasuke is Narutoish and Naruto is Sasukeish! SasuNaru! R&R!
1. Switched at the Science Fair

**Switching Personalities**

A horrible Science experiment goes wrong…and Naruto and Sasuke end up switching personalities! So now Naruto is a brooding, arrogant, cold-hearted, and power obsessed bastard while Sasuke is an idiotic, goofy, hard working, Hokage hopeful, ramen loving, prank obsessed, happy go lucky idiot. Will they ever return to normal? Or will they forever be what they are now?

In the Gymnasium of the Ninja Academy, students and their Science projects were currently on exhibit for the annual N.A.S.F (Ninja Academy Science Fair). A lot of the projects were basic (like an erupting volcano that uses vinegar and baking soda) but interesting none the less. The Chuunin teams and their team mates were to build a project together.

Shino, Kiba and Hinata had scientifically cloned insects, plants, dog bones (Kiba was currently trying to keep Akamaru calm) and guppies. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji had beauty products conducted into food so you'd get beautiful while eating them. Lee, TenTen and Neji had a strange machine with a chicken and a rabbit in it (this machine is important for this story!) Sakura, (who had been transferred to a new team months ago) and her team Aiko and Junika (all girls!) had a volcano that erupted tomato sauce. Sasuke, his cousin Olivia (also known as Teah) and Naruto had a neat and high-tech Solar System with a neat set of laminated photos to go with it.

"That's a neat project!" Lee commented, nodding towards their project. "I can definitely see that as a winner!"

"Thank you, Lee!" Teah said. "What's your project, anyway?"

"Yeah, are you cross breeding a rabbit with a chicken?" Naruto teased.

"Actually guys, it's a machine that completely switches the personalities of any living thing! The Rabbit will switch personalities with the chicken and vice versa!" Lee explained. TenTen and Neji nodded.

"Very interesting, Lee! Good luck and may the best team win!" Teah told him.

"Thank you, Teah-chan, you're too kind!"

"Yeah, good luck, fuzzy brow!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Naruto! Same to you!"

Then Iruka stepped up to the microphone. "Attention everybody! Our judges will be passing around and evaluating the projects in about 5 minutes, so get your projects ready and good luck to all of you!"

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto spoke up. "Think our project will win?"

"Hn. Who knows?" Sasuke shrugged. "Probably would if you weren't such a dope."

"Hey! Don't call me that, you bastard!"

"Make me."

"Boys!" Teah scolded. "Stop fighting! Save it for later! The Judges will be around soon."

"Okay, Teah-chan." Naruto said, but glared at Sasuke who smirked back.

And so the Judges went around from project to project, finally coming to Lee and his team.

"Well, what's this then? Are you going to cross-breed a rabbit with a chicken?" One of the Judges joked.

"Actually, this machine will have the rabbit and the chicken switch personalities and vice versa!" TenTen explained.

"Watch and learn! Neji, push the button." Lee said.

Neji sighed and pushed the big red button which activated the machine.

"As you see, now the rabbit thinks it's a chicken…while the chicken is enjoying a nice, crunchy carrot!" Lee gestured toward the two animals who were now being each other!

"Very impressive!" The Judges clapped.

Suddenly, a strange static sound came and smoke arose from the machine.

"Oh dear, you can't be planning to also cook the animals, do you?"

"N-no! This was not supposed to happen!" Lee was horrified.

"What do we do?" TenTen panicked.

"Here! We'll help! C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto went over to the plug of the machine, grabbed it and Sasuke grabbed it beside him. "Okay, on the count of three we'll both pull! One…two…"

ZAAAAAAAP!

An electric surge went through the plug and zapped the two boys holding it.

"Three!" Naruto finished as the zapping stopped and they fell to the floor. It was all over now.

"Oh my God!" Teah rushed over and helped them to their feet. "Are you guys okay?"

Sasuke rubbed his head. "Yeah, Teah-chan, we're fine! Thank goodness."

"Hn, I'm fine too." Naruto replied.

Teah quirked an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to an unfortunate accident, we may have to take time to decide the winner. You may all go now. We will announce the decision tomorrow!" Iruka said.

"You know what I could go for? Some miso ramen! Hey, Naruto! Want to grab some ramen at Ichiraku's?" Sasuke asked as they left the gym.

Teah stared at her cousin in disbelief. Did he really just say that?

"Fine. But you're paying." Naruto replied.

"Not a problem! You can come too, if you want Teah-chan! C'mon! My treat! And I know just how much you looooove ramen!"

"…" _What has gotten into these two?_

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. "How are you? You all right?"

"Hey, Sakura-chan! I'm great! Never felt better!" Sasuke said cheerfully.

Sakura froze, Sasuke just sounded like Naruto there! This was weird! And why wasn't Naruto saying anything? Yes, he had gotten over her a long time ago, but he was still and nice and friendly!

"Hey, Naruto. Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. Now go away." Naruto muttered.

Sakura looked a bit hurt but walked away. "See you, Sasuke-kun." She walked away.

"Hey! Don't be so mean to Sakura-chan like that!" Sasuke scolded.

"Shut up, Teme."

"Don't call me that, you dobe!"

"Guys! Cut it out!" Teah said sternly. _For God's sake! What's with them?_

At Ichiraku's…

"Mmm! Best ramen in the world! Keep the ramen coming, Ojii-san!" Sasuke said as he slurped down some ramen.

"Sure, Naruto…I mean Sasuke."

"…" Teah was just too confused and bewildered to eat.

Naruto was eating, but not as enthusiastically as he used to.

"You going eat that, Teah-chan?"

Teah pushed the bowl away. "No, you can have it."

Sasuke took the bowl and ate some of it. "Wonder who's gonna win the fair?"

"Who knows?" Naruto stood. "I'm gonna go train."

"Wait for me! I'm coming with!" Sasuke finished the bowl and stood.

"No. You should digest first, sudden physical activity right after eating causes cramps, aches, nausea and vomiting." Naruto said.

"Shut up! I can manage just fine! I challenge you to a sparring match!" Sasuke pointed at his friend/rival.

Naruto smirked a Sasuke-ish smirk. "You're on, Teme. Let's go."

Teah stared after her two team mates, deep in thought. _What is wrong with them! It's like they've switched personalities or something!_

The next day, Iruka's classroom…

"Good morning, everyone. As you all know, the accident yesterday that occurred caused a delay in the awarding, but I assure you that they will take place this afternoon." Iruka sat down on his chair.

_PBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTT!_

All the students cracked up! Teah laughed really hard, Sasuke laughed the hardest and Naruto just shook his head, his hands folded under his chin.

"Morons." He muttered.

Iruka blushed and stood, seeing that he had sat on a whoopee cushion. "Naruto! You are so…" He picked up the cushion and stared at it.

Written in black marker was: **Property of Sasuke Uchiha**

"Sasuke? Did you do this?"

Sasuke laughed. "Sure did, Iruka-sensei! You should've seen your face!"

All the girls stared at him in shock and the boys too.

A heavy silence fell over the room.

_SASUKE planted that thing on Iruka's chair!_ Teah thought. _I knew it! They DID switch personalities!_

**Like it so far? Please review!**


	2. Secret crush?

**Switching personalities**

**As you all know, Sasuke has Naruto's personality and Naruto has Sasuke's personality. More things happen throughout this hilarious, random and silly story! Stay tuned for this…and more!**

**Do not own the characters, but Teah is miiiiine!**

* * *

The class then burst out laughing when they saw that Sasuke of all people actually pulled a prank!

"Good job, Uchiha!" One boy said, giving Sasuke a high five.

"All in a day's work! They don't call me the Village's Greatest Prankster for nothing! Believe it." Sasuke declared, puffing out his chest a bit.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Moron."

Teah was literally on the verge of losing it, this was just too much!

_I can't believe it! Thanks to whatever the hell happened, Sasuke is going around behaving like Naruto and Naruto is behaving like Sasuke! I better keep my eye on them for a while. Seeing as no one else around here seems to notice or care._

"Hey, Naruto! You suck!" Someone yelled.

"Hey! Hey! No one talks to Naruto like that! Only I can do that! Hey! Hey! Don't you walk away from me! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, give it a rest." Naruto muttered.

"Shut up! Is that any way to thank someone who just stood up for you?"

"If acting like an idiot is standing up for me, then I'll be damned."

"I am not an idiot you dope!"

"Just shut up and sit down, teme."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then stop being one, then." Naruto looked away.

"Fine!" Sasuke slumped in his seat, crossed his arms, scowled and pouted.

_Okay, as stupid as it is, I have to admit, Sasuke looks pretty funny when he pouts!_ Teah thought, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Boys and girls, settle down now!" Iruka said. "Now, I'm going to hand back-" He opened his desk drawer and…

POOF!

The class broke into fits of laughter when the stink bomb erupted in the desk.

"Okay, who put that in there!"

Sasuke laughed and pointed at Naruto. "He did it!"

"Putting the blame on me, teme?"

"What? You did! I saw you!"

"You do realize you're only fooling yourself when really you were the one who did it. I saw you put in there before we got here."

"So who did it?" Teah asked.

"He did it!" The two boys pointed at each other.

Teah shook her head, some kids snickered, Iruka sighed and let it slide, going on with the class.

(It was Sasuke, by the way)

Later on, training grounds…

"I'm gonna beat you ass, Dobe! Just watch me do it!"

"You wish teme. But watch and learn from the master."

Teah sat under her favourite tree as she watched her personality switched team mates spar. For the first time ever, Naruto was doing WAY better than Sasuke!

_Maybe they should switch personalities more often!_ She thought, going back to her book.

"Yeah, that's right! You're going against the future Hokage, you hear?"

_Whoa, now Sasuke wants to be Hokage!_

"Oh yeah? You and what army, teme?"

"Shut up you dobe! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Teah sweat dropped for the 100th time that day. "…"

"I'd like to see you try, teme."

"I said stop calling me that, damn it!"

"Make me, teme."

And so…

"Fine! Okay! You beat me! Happy!" Sasuke said finally.

"I guess. C'mon, I'll treat you to ramen." Naruto said.

"Yay! You're the best, Dobe! C'mon, Teah-chan! It's no fun without you!"

Teah smiled a bit and joined them. "Whatever you say, Naru…I mean Sasuke."

At Ichiraku's…

"You know, Sasuke, you'll get a stomach ache if you eat that fast. And that much." Naruto said after Sasuke had eaten his fourth bowl of ramen. Really fast.

"And proud of it, too!"

Teah sweat dropped again. _This is getting WAY too weird._

"Sasuke-kun! There you are!" Sakura came up to them. "Um…I wanted to know if maybe you'd want to go out sometime?"

"Sure, Sakura-chan! Tomorrow! I'll take you to ramen or something!"

Naruto's eye twitched.

"HOORAY! Bye then!" Sakura ran off in excitement to tell Ino about her date.

"…"

"…" Twitch, twitch.

"What's with you guys?" Sasuke looked over and Naruto and Teah, who sat on either side of him.

"…It's nothing." Naruto replied, looking away.

"Same." Teah said, turning her attention to her barely touched ramen.

"Wow, Teah-chan! You haven't even touched your ramen! That's not normal at all! Something wrong?"

She looked over at Sasuke, who was looking at her with deep concern in his coal black eyes. The Naruto way.

She just smiled a tiny smile. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just…not hungry."

"Not hungry? You've barely eaten all day!"

Naruto turned to her. "Teah…you're not skipping meals, are you?"

Her violet eyes widened. "N-no! Never!"

"Oh, good. Because that's just terrible for you. Skip the diets, exercise is much better for you."

(A/N: That's true! To all you possible dieters, SKIP THE DAMN DIETS! Instead, in what you want, and burn it off taking a walk, a swim or a trip to the gym! A heck of a LOT easier!)

"I know it is. I guess I…have a lot on my mind."_ Damn straight I do!_

"That's normal. It happens." Naruto turned back to his food.

"And what's with you? You tensed right up when Sakura came asking Sasuke out and all that."

Naruto blushed.

"Yeah, Dobe. What was up with that? I saw you twitching when I accepted it! About time too."

"…It's nothing I just…had an itch."

"Bull shit. But whatever." Sasuke finished his ramen. "C'mon guys, it's getting late. We better get home. You both can come over to my house if you want!"

"Um…sure." Naruto laid some money on the counter and stood.

"Count me in." Teah said. _I'll at least be able to keep my eye on them._

They went to the Uchiha mansion and went inside.

"Wow, nice place you have, Sasuke." Naruto said in a stoic tone, but nodded at the atmosphere.

"Thanks! Glad you like it. Um, I'm going to take a shower now. You guys make yourselves at home, okay? I'll see you later!" And he dashed up the stairs, humming to himself.

Teah went into the living room and settled onto the soft leather sofa.

"Hey Teah."

"Yeah, what?"

"If I react badly to the fact that that bi-er…Sakura asked Sasuke out like that…does it mean I like him or something?"

"Depends. If it's Sasuke you were going for. But it could've been for any number of reasons."

"Like what?"

"Well…maybe because he's your best friend and you're concerned for his well-being, don't think he's ready to date, you don't like him being around Sakura, you don't like Sakura being around him, the list goes on."

"Oh. Well frankly, I don't want Sakura around Sasuke." (Oooh! With Sasuke's personality, he's got the possessiveness!)

"Why?"

"She's annoying, only cares for Sasuke, and has never even…been a friend to me even after I've been so good to her."

"You have a point there. I've seen how nice and friendly you are to her, and she just shoves it in your face. That's just cruel. Naruto…how could you like Sakura?"

"I guess…I guess it was merely because she was cute."

"Figured. Listen to me, looks are what make love seen the wrong way. Love is not in looks. It's what's behind those looks."

Yep, leave it to Teah to give advice on love.

"Hn, okay then. I'll remember that."

And meanwhile, Sasuke was singing in the shower. Ooh, who knew he such a nice voice?

* * *

**Still good? Please review! If all y'all have an idea, do tell!**


	3. Realizations

**Switching Personalities**

**So now, with their personalities still switched, Naruto finds out his true feelings, and Sasuke goes on a date with Sakura…only to be thinking about Naruto the whole time! What could all this mean?**

**Do not own the characters, only Teah!**

_The next day…_

"All right! Tonight's the night! Me and Sakura and a night of romance! Believe it!"

"Be quiet, teme." Naruto muttered.

"Stop calling me that, dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

Teah sighed. _Here they go at it again. Only this time, it's the other way around._

"Whatever though. C'mon! Let's get some ramen before training!"

"Okay Naru-er…Sasuke." Teah agreed.

"Sure." Naruto said with a small yawn.

"Awesome! Let's go! Ramen is the best! Believe it!"

_Later that evening…_

"Ta-da! How do I look?" Sasuke came out of his room wearing an orange shirt, white pants, and a tie!

Teah could barely hold back her laughter. "You look…-giggle- adorable –giggle- Sasuke!"

"Thanks! What do you think, Naruto? Do I look awesome or what?"

Naruto hated to admit it, but his teme looked awesome. "You look…good."

"Thanks man! Tonight is gonna be great! Believe it!"

DING DONG!

"Ooh! That's her! I'm outta here guys! Later!" And with that Sasuke grabbed his wallet and left.

Naruto sat there a while and looked over at Teah. "Am I the only one who thinks that this is a bad idea?"

"Why?" Teah asked, looking at the blonde.

"I know how Sakura is. She could probably end up treating Sasuke badly. And I can't let that happen."

"Naruto…if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with Sasuke." Teah said with a smile.

"W-what! No way! I don't love that moronic bastard! I'm just…looking out for him, that's all." Naruto blushed.

"Uh-huh…" Teah looked skeptical. "Come with me." She took him by the wrist and dragged him out of the house and down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"The Pink Bookstore."

"Why?"

"Because. I'm gonna illustrate a point."

They made it to the said bookstore and managed to get in, Teah was 18 after all.

And guess who they ran into?

"Kakashi-sensei!" Teah exclaimed. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Huh? Oh, hello you two." He turned around and smiled at them through his mask.

"Hn, good evening, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked puzzled. "Teah…is it just me, or did Naruto just sound like-"

Teah grabbed his hand and dragged him to the next aisle.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto switched personalities in a freak accident. But we can't mention it right in front of them, okay?" She whispered. "And no one must know about this. If anyone asks, tell them that Naruto lost in a bet."

"All right." Kakashi agreed.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me." Teah went back to Naruto. "All right, Snook. I'm going to prove to you that you are indeed gay."

"Teah, I am not gay. All right? Now can we go home?"

"No." She took a porn magazine from nearby, flipped a few pages and showed it to him. It was an image of a naked woman. Watching his expression carefully, she put the magazine away, took a another magazine, and showed him a page. This time it was a naked man. Then she put that back and watched him carefully.

"Well, so it's true then." She smirked at him. "You're gay."

"I am not!" Naruto protested.

"Oh really? By the look on your face, I'd say you were denying it. And that…" She pointed at his crotch. "Tells me that you're indeed gay. Because unless your crotch decided to take up tent pitching lessons, you are most certainly gay."

Naruto looked down at said crotch, and saw that he was indeed hard. He sighed. "Whatever. So I'm gay, and I love Sasuke. Now what?"

"We," She took his hand and left the store. "Are going to find Sasuke and Sakura."

_Ichiraku…_

"Mm! I never knew ramen could be really good! Thanks, Sasuke!"

"No problem, Sakura! Believe it!"

_Wow! Sasuke is awesome! He's so much like Naruto! But that's great 'cause he's so much nicer!_

"Hey look! It's Naruto and Teah!"

**_Cha! This is outrageous! How dare they ruin my date with Sasuke! _**Inner Sakura said angrily.

The two in question stopped in front of the stall.

"Hey guys!" Sasuke greeted.

"Hn." Naruto responded, looking away, digging his hands into his pockets.

Sakura faced her rival. "Uchiha."

Teah smirked. "Sakura."

"Come on and join! The ramen's awesome!"

**_No way! Damn it all! _**Inner Sakura cursed. "Um, sure! Why not? Come join!"

_So now…_

"Yummy! More please!"

"Sure Naru…er…Sasuke."

"Hey um Sakura, I also wanted to tell you that Tsunade wanted to see you about something! That's why we came looking for you!" Teah suddenly said. That was true.

"Oh really? All right. I better run then!" Sakura stood. "Thanks for the date, Sasuke! I had a good time!"

"Me too! See you tomorrow!"

Sakura grinned and hurried away.

"Sounds like you had fun." Naruto said dryly, barely touching his food.

"Sure did, dobe! Sakura rocks my socks! Believe it!" Sasuke shot out the peace sign.

_God, I swear, I'm gonna die if these two don't switch back their personalities!_

"Hn, good for you then, teme."

"Don't call me that, you dobe!"

"Whatever." Naruto sighed.

Teah decided to step in. "So um Sasuke, what are your thoughts on homosexuality?"

"Homosexuality? Well, I think that it's perfectly normal! Who cares if to guys love each other? Love is love! Doesn't matter what gender you go for, it's all perfectly normal!"

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious. I came across an article in the paper today about homosexuality." That was true too.

"Speaking of love…" Sasuke leaned toward Naruto, grinning. "Do _you _have anyone special in mind, Ice Prince Naruto?"

Naruto snorted. "Heck no. I'm asexual without any feelings."

_I beg to differ on that one. _Teah thought, resisting the urge to say that out loud.

"Really now? Then what's this I hear about you having a crush on a certain someone?" Sasuke teased.

Immediately, Naruto blushed.

"Aha! So you _do _like someone! I knew it! So who is she?"

Naruto glared. "If you must know, the person I like isn't a girl, dobe."

"Stop calling me that! So, you like guys huh?" Sasuke grinned even more. "So who is he?"

"Not telling."

Teah nudged him. (Naruto)

"Who?"

"None of your business."

Teah nudged him again.

"Well?"

"Shut up!"

Nudge.

"If I guess, will you tell me?"

"…Fine."

Nudge.

"Is it Shikamaru?"

"No."

Nudge.

"Neji?"

"No way!"

Nudge.

"Lee?"

"No."

Nudge.

"Choji?"

"Please."

Nudge.

"Kiba?"

"Uh-uh."

Nudge.

"Shino?"

"No way!"

"Genma?"

"Are you out of your mind, dumb ass?"

Nudge.

"Raidou?"

"No way!"

"Gaara?"

"No!"

Nudge.

"His brother?"

"NO!"

Nudge.

"Itachi?"

"HELL NO!"

Nudge.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"He's too old for me."

Nudge.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's my teacher!"

Nudge.

"So who?"

"Not telling."

Nudge.

"Oh, so it's someone I don't know, isn't it?"

"No. You know him."

Nudge.

"What's he look like?"

"Black hair, black eyes, pale skin, incredibly gorgeous, has a huge fan base, and is hyperactive and determined."

Nudge.

"Sounds like quite a guy."

"I could be sitting right in front of him and he wouldn't know I was talking about him."

Nudge.

"He sounds dumb."

"I could be looking at his body and he wouldn't know."

Nudge.

"Really? Well…who is he?"

Nudge.

Naruto nearly exploded. "ARE YOU THAT DENSE? THE GUY I LIKE IS YOU, TEME! HOW MANY HINTS DO I HAVE TO GIVE! HUH?"

Sasuke stared in shock and Teah slapped herself on the forehead.

_Naruto, you idiot!_


	4. Kiss! It's time to switch back!

**Switched Personalities**

**Hey y'all! Sorry for taking so long to update! But ya know life, ho hum! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! There might be another chapter or two after this, but in any case, hope you enjoy it!**

**Sasuke and Naruto are the copyright property of Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Teah is the sole copyright property of me, myself and I!**

Sasuke felt his jaw drop open. "You…uh…you l-like me? N-Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. "Yes, I like you, all right? Happy now?"

"…This is so totally…" Sasuke broke into a grin. "AWESOME!"

"It is?" Naruto and Teah said in unison.

"Well, yeah! It's about damn time you admitted it! Why do you think I agreed to go out with Sakura? I wanted to make you jealous!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute!" Teah said, waving her hands. "You've been planning this right from the start?"

"Duh, how else would I get the Ice Prince to realize that he liked me? I mean, what else could I-MMMPH!"

Teah's eyes widened in surprise and delight as Naruto planted his lips on Sasuke's roughly, yet sweetly and longingly. She was even more delighted when Sasuke kissed back and brought the blonde closer, ah, it was a sight to behold. Teuchi even paused in cooking as he watched them, and Ayame was going "Awww!" as she watched.

_Thank God for them switching personalities! It just gave out the most beautiful thing ever! SASUNARU! _Teah thought happily. Deep down she was a hard-core yaoi fangirl, and SasuNaru was her first choice of pairing. (Just like me!)

But then it started to get passionate. Naruto slipped a hand up Sasuke's shirt and was stroking his chest, and said boy had just moved his hands down to the blonde's ass, squeezing and caressing.

"Um…I'll just leave you two alone now." Teah stood and slowly sneaked away. (Think of her doing like they do on the sitcoms, where the person is slowly sneaking away!)

People passed by and had taken glances and whispering "What on Earth are they doing?" and stuff.

_I better go find Lee and his personality switching machine!_

_Rock Lee's Residence…_

Teah knocked three times on the front door. Sure enough, Lee opened the door, he was wearing a green bathrobe over his Pyjamas.

"Good evening, Princess!" He greeted, smiling at her. "What an honour for you to stop by! Won't you come in?"

"Yes, thank you." Teah nodded.

He stepped aside and let her in, closing the door.

"Here, let me take your coat." Lee took off her bright red and pink spring jacket and hung it up on the coat hanger. "Please, come into the living room and have a seat."

Teah followed him into the room, taking in the house's interesting interior décor. "You have a nice place, Lee."

"Thank you very much! It's an honour to receive wonder praise from you!" Lee smiled. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Oh, no, I'm all right, thanks. Actually, I need to talk to you about something." Teah sat down on the sofa.

"Of course! That's what I'm here for!" Lee sat down on the arm chair. "What is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Well, you know back at the Science Fair when your Personality Exchanger machine kinda malfunctioned, and then Naruto and Sasuke tried to unplug it? Apparently when they were zapped, it must've activated the machine's power source and caused them…to switch personalities." Teah explained.

"Did they! My, that sure explains a lot." Lee said thoughtfully. "So what are you going to do?"

"I need the machine and I have to switch them back."

"All right then. I'll try to get Neji to fix it, and you bring Sasuke and Naruto down over here first thing tomorrow, all right?"

"Got it!" Teah stood. "Thanks for your help, Lee."

"Anytime, Princess." Lee smiled and saluted her.

She smiled and took her coat and left.

Stopping over at a few people's houses, her plan was soon going to be put into action.

_The Next morning…_

"Waah…Teah lemme go! I wanna get ramen!" Sasuke complained, who was being dragged down the street with Teah holding his wrist.

"Be quiet! You sound like Naruto!" Sakura scolded, walking behind him so he wouldn't escape.

"I want ramen!"

"You and Naruto can get some later. We just have to stop over at Lee's for a minute, all right?"

"Let me go! I don't wanna!"

"Stop whining right now or I'll make you stop!" This was topped by the famous Uchiha glare.

Sasuke immediately shut up, but grumbled to himself the rest of the way.

"Nice work." Sakura said.

"Thanks, I guess."

_With Naruto…_

"I refuse. So no." Naruto turned to walk away.

"Oh no ya don't!" Ino grabbed him by the arm. "Now c'mon! We have to go over to Lee's right now!"

"I said no. I don't need to, and I don't want to. So I shouldn't go."

"Man this sucks…" Shikamaru muttered, but then grabbed Naruto's other arm.

"Hey! I said no! Now let me go!" Naruto said angrily.

"Forget it! Not until we're done with you!" Ino replied. "C'mon Shikamaru, let's get him over to Lee's on the double!"

"Yes Ma'am." Shikamaru sighed.

So the two teammates dragged off a protesting blonde over to Lee's place.

_Later on, Lee's place…_

"Hey man, let us go! Right now!"

"If you don't let us go right now I will kill you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Do it, Lee!" Teah yelled.

Lee gave her a thumbs-up and pulled the lever switch.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!!

**Hey everyone! Sorry if it was so short! But I hope it was good none the less! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update!**


	5. Back to normal

**Switched Personalities**

**Hello all! SO SORRY for taking a long time to update! But I am quite lazy and have been preoccupied. BUT! I have now finished the last chapter of this! Thank you all for waiting so patiently and bearing with me. I hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's short, but I wanted to finish it A.S.A.P!**

**You all know the disclaimer.**

**Not to worry, I'll update whatever else needs updated soon! Summer's coming so I'll have more time!**

"Let me go! Let me go!!" Naruto yelled.

"I demand that you release me right now!" Sasuke said angrily.

"You did it! It worked! They're back to normal!" Teah said in relief.

Naruto scratched his head and Lee freed them. "What just happened?"

"That's what I would like to know." Sasuke said.

Lee glanced at Teah and shrugged.

"It's a long story, boys. We'll explain later. C'mon, we better get going."

"Okay! Let's go for ramen!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hn, ramen sucks."

"WHAT?! Shut your filthy mouth, teme! Ramen is the BEST!"

"If it's so awesome, then why is it fattening?"

"It just is! I swear, ramen will kick your ass!"

"Ooh, I'm quivering with fear."

"Just you wait, teme! Ramen will get you!"

"I'd love to see it try."

"And then I'll get you for insulting ramen!"

"Whatever."

"Grrr!! I hate you, teme!"

"I love you too, dobe."

Naruto blushed and Sasuke just smirked.

Walking along behind them, Teah smiled and shook her head. _They're back to normal, all right._

_Several Days later.., somewhere near the Akatsuki hideout…._

"What is this weird thing?" Kisame wondered, poking at the machine.

"It looks like a machine, yeah." Deidara said, scratching his head.

"What does it do I wonder." Casana poked at it.

"Maybe we should take it back to the hideout and see." Sasori suggested.

"Oooh!! That sounds cool!! Let's give it a try!!!" Tobi jumped about with excitement.

And so, they took it back to the hideout and…

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!

**I might write a sequel! XD**


End file.
